


Start

by GalaxyFundy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFundy/pseuds/GalaxyFundy
Summary: No começo ele estava sozinho, mas no final, finalmente encontrou a luz que tanto procurava.





	Start

Escuro.

Tudo ao seu redor sempre foi assim escuro?

Vázio.

Mas por que era tudo vázio?

Solitário.

Ele sempre se sentiu solitário?

Assustado.

Ele se encolhia se sentindo estranho, estava assustado?

Alguém.

Ele realmente desejava que alguém estivesse com ele?

Confuso.

O que ele realmente queria?

Olá.

Ele se virou surpreso.

...

...

...

Alguém estava ali?


End file.
